Perry - Verliebt in eine Diebin
by Perrybigfan
Summary: Ein neues weibliches Schnabeltier taucht in Danville auf. Sie heißt Penny. Sie hat eine besondere Fähigkeit. "Sie kann sprechen". Doch leider gibt es ein Problem. Sie ist eine Diebin, die sich auf Juwelen spezialisiert hat. Ihre Figur, Sprache und ihr Benehmen kann jedem Mann den Kopf verdrehen. Sie ist wild und sexy. Wird es Perry gelingen sie vom stehlen davon abzuhalten?
1. Chapter 1

Phineas: Es gibt 6 Wochen der Ferientage, bevor die Schule beginnt und es ernst wird... Eeeeeh….Überspringen wir das jetzt…..

Phineas, Ferb und Perry liegen wieder mal unter dem Baum und überlegen sich, was sie heute tun werden.

Phineas: Hey, Ferb was wollen wir heute tun?

Ferb: ….. X_X *hebt nur die Schultern und sänkt sie wieder*

Phineas: Was meinst du, Perry?

Perry: Grrrrrrrrrrrr…

Phineas: Ich frage mich, was dieses „Grrrrr…." Wohl bedeutet" Grrr…..

Perry: Grrrrrrrrr….

Ferb: Grrrrrrrrrrr….

Phineas: Grrrrrrrrrr…..

Perry: Grrrrrrrr….

Plötzlich kommt ein fremdes Schnabeltierschnattern aus einem Gebüsch. Sodass es Phineas, Ferb und Perry sofort neugierig macht. Ein Wesen ganz schwarz gekleidet, in Form von ein Schnabeltier spring hoch, macht ein Salto und landet sanft auf den Boden. Plötzlich erscheint noch ein zweites Wesen. Es ist Agent K, der die Verfolgung als gewöhnliche Katze aufgenommen hat.

Perry: O_O

Das Schnabeltier bleibt vor Phineas, Ferb und Perry stehen, dreht zu Agent K um und redet mit menschlicher Sprache.

Schnabeltier: Du gehst mir langsam auf die Nerven. *holt ein funkelnden Stein raus* Nur weil der Stein Katzenauge heißt, heißt es nicht, dass du mich verfolgen sollst. Du kannst sowieso damit nichts anfangen.

Phineas, Ferb und Perry: O_O

Agent K: *faucht das Schnabeltier, wie ein richtige Katze an, wütend an* FAAAAAAAH.

Schnabeltier: Du kannst mir nichts vormachen. Ich weiß wer du bist. *schaut Perry mit roten leuchtenden Augen verführisch an*

Perry: O_O

Schnabeltier: *schaut wieder zu Agent K* Merk dir eins Kätzchen! Wir Diebe sind wahre Künstler, während ihr Kriminallisten furchtbar neidisch auf uns seid.

Agent K: *faucht sie wieder an und rennt auf sie zu*

Schnabeltier: *nimmt ein Rauchgranate und wirft sie auf den Boden, sodass eine große Rauchwolke entsteht* Merk dir meine Worte, Kätzchen!

Der Rauch verschwindet und das Schnabeltier ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Agent K: Miaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu u…. *klettert über den Zaun und versucht die Verfolgung noch aufzunehem*

Phineas, Ferb und Perry O_O sind noch immer sprachlos, bis Phineas wieder zu sprechen wagt.

Phineas: Ferb? Hast du eben auch ein sprechendes Schnabeltier gesehen? Nur sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht verrückt geworden bin!

Ferb: *bringt endlich ein Ton raus* Auf dieser Welt waren schon immer merkwürdige Dinge!

Phineas: Perry? Kannst du auch reden?

Perry: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

Phineas: Ok! Dann bin ich verrückt geworden! Ich glaube ich hab zu viel Sonne abbekommen. Gehen wir zurück ins Haus. Komm schon Perry! Hey, wo ist Perry?


	2. Chapter 2

Perry schleicht sich leise in sein Geheimquartier, landet auf seinen Stuhl und sofort erscheint Monogramm Major.

MM: Ah, guten Tag, Agent P! Wie sie eben erfahren hatten, treibt ein Schnabeltier sein böses Unwesen. Alle Agenten, die geschickt wurden, wurden raffiniert ausgetrickst und lächerlich verspottet. Sie sind einer unser besten Agenten, deshalb bitte ich Sie, Agent P, sich um diese Mission zu kümmern. Halten Sie dieses Schnabeltier auf, bevor es noch mehr wertvolle Edelsteine stielt. Aber seien Sie vorsichtig, Agent P. Dieses Schnabeltier ist sehr raffiniert. Zu sehr raffiniert. Es hat mein Wagen mit Konfettie zum explodieren gebracht, bevor ich reingestiegen bin. Zu letzt wurde sie in Danville gesichtet. Einige unsere Agenten hatten sie in ein luxuriöses Villa reingehen sehen. So eine Villa ist bestimmt mit vielen Fallen und Überwachungskameras aufgebaut. Lassen Sie sich auf keinen Fall fangen. Viel Glück, Agent P!

Perry: *gibt die Ehre und verschwindet mit seinen Jet*

10 Minuten später…

Perry schleicht sich zum Villa, klettert auf eine hohe Mauer und bemerkt, dass diese Villa wirklich mit vielen gefährlichen Fallen gesichert ist. Dabei bemerkt er auch noch, dass ein Fenster im 3 Stock ganz weit offen ist und daneben ein hoher Baum steht. Perry springt auf den Baum und gelangt somit in die Villa. Als er ins Zimmer reinkommt muss er feststellen, dass er genau im Zimmer des diebischen Schnabeltieres befand. Das Schnabeltier saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor einem Spiegel und bewunderte sich mit ihrem Diebesgut. Es war ein rosiges weibliches Schnabeltier mit rotbraunen Augen und befand sich noch in Perrys Alter.

Schnabeltier: *nimmt einpaar Edelsteine und bewundert sich im Spiegel* Was würde mir wohl besser stehen? Diamanten oder Saphir? Oder vielleicht lieber dieses goldene Armband? *bemerkt plötzlich Perrys Spiegelbild und dreht sich erschrocken um* AAAAhh.

Perry: *schaut sie wütend an und schnattert* Grrrrr… (Ich glaube Handschellen würden dir besser stehen).


	3. Chapter 3

Schnabeltier: *gerät in Panic und geht ein paar Schritte zurück* AAH, was willst du? Was willst du? Bleib bloß weg von mir!

Perry: Grrrrrr…. (Be- Be- Beruhige dich doch!)

Es gehen viele Vasen und Gläser kaputt, so dass unten der Herrchen die lauten Geräusche hört, aufsteht und die Treppe hoch geht.

Schnabeltier: Komm mit bloß nicht zu nah! *liegt schon geduckt auf den Boden* Ich wusste, dass es bald ein männliches Schnabeltier meine Schönheit nicht widerstehen kann und in mein Zimmer eindringt.

Perry: *rollt die Augen* Grrrrrrrr…..(Ich glaube du machst dich du viele Sorgen um dich. Ich bin doch nicht wegen deiner Attraktivität hier.)

Schnabeltier: *schaut ihn mit großen Augen an* Bist du nicht? Bist du nicht! *steht wütend auf ihre Hinterbeine auf* Und warum nicht, du Kerl! Bin ich nicht gut genug für dich? Ich meine. Weißt du nicht, wen du vor dir hast?

Perry: Grrrrrrrrrrr…..(Doch ich weiß es. Eine Diebin. Sogar eine ganz raffinierte Diebin. Aber mich wirst du nicht austricksen! Du landest ins Kittchen, Süße!)

Schnabeltier: Hey, diese Süße hat auch einen Namen. Ich heiße Penny. PENNY. P – E – N – N- Y! Penny! Du bist doch nicht auch so ein Geheimagent oder? Wie ist dein Name, Hübscher?

Perry: Grrrrrrr…. (Mein Name ist viel zu berühmt, damit ich es erwähne. Denn du wirst bald selbst darauf kommen. Aber ich verrate es dir trotzdem Mein Name ist Agent P! Oder auch Perry und ich werde dir meinen Namen nicht buchstabieren.

?: Penny? Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?

Penny: Oh, nein! Das ist mein Herrchen. *versteckt alle Juwelen* Wenn er das rauskriegt bringt er mich um. *geht zu Perry, springt auf ihn und reibt sich an ihn* Mach mit. Und benimm dich ganz natürlich! Und nimm den dämlichen Hut ab. *versteckt den Hut*

Perry: *wird rot O/O* Grrrrrrrrrrrr…(Hey, mein Hut ist nicht dämlich! *dreht sie auf den Rücken, krabbelt auf sie und schmiegt sich an sie* Ist das gut so!)

Penny: *rollt die Augen* Hast du etwa noch nie Sex gehabt? Natürlich hast du es noch nie. Sonst hättest du es mit mir schon längst getrieben.

?: *geht ins Zimmer rein* Penny? Ach du liebe Güte! PENNY!


	4. Chapter 4

?: Penny! Wer ist das? Ist das dein Freund? Mann, sieht der großmächtig aus.

Penny: O/O Freund? Er ist nicht mein Freund. Er ist in mein Zimmer eingedrungen, hat mich überwältigt und jetzt will er mich zu vergewaltigen.

Perry O_O Grrrr (Was?)

?: *wird wütend* Ach du böses Schnabeltier. Was fällt dir ein mein kleines unschuldiges Mädchen anzufassen. *packt Perry am Kragen und lässt ihn aus dem Haus. Such dir ein anderes Weibchen, das bereit für dich ist. Jetzt verschwinde. *knallt die Tür zu*

Penny: *schaut aus dem Fenster raus* Hattest du nicht gesagt, dass ich dich nicht reinlegen kann? Nun ich habe es geschafft. Hhehehehehehehe

Perry: *knurrt* Grrrrrrrrrrrr (Eins zu null für dich, Süße. Aber keine Sorge. Das Spiel ist noch nicht zu Emde.

Penny: *grinst* Du kannst einfach nicht genug von mir bekommen, oder?

Perry: *schaut sie verführerisch an* Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….. (Ich jage Verbrecher. Und von so einer schöner Verbrecherin bin ich wie angelockt. Ich könnte dich mit einem Finger in 1 Minute flachlegen.

Penny: *kichert* Im Kampf oder im Bett?

Perry: *grinst* Grrrrr (Im beides. Aber ich bin nicht interessiert mit dir zu schlafen, Babe).

Penny: *rollt die Augen* Ach wirklich? *springt auf dem Baum, der neben das Fenster steht, klettert runter und geht geschmeidig auf Perry zu*

Perry: *weicht zurück* Grrrrrrrrrr (Was hast du vor?)

Penny: *grinst, rennt auf ihn zu und springt auf ihn, so das Perry auf den Boden fällt. Sie klettert auf ihn und schmiegt sich an ihn* Bist du sicher, dass du mich nicht willst?

Perry: Grrrrrr (Ja ich bin sicher).

Penny: Dein Körper sagt mir aber was anderes.

Perry: *bemerkt, dass seine Hand auf Pennys Po liegt* O/O

Penny: *küsst ihn leidenschaftlich*

Perry: *ist schockiert* O_O

Penny: *streichelt Perrys Fell und knabbert am seinem Hals* Ich stehe auf Kriminalisten. Mit denen kann man so gut kommunizieren. Besonders im Bett. Sag mir, dass du mich willst, mein süßer Agent.

Perry: O_O Grrrrr (Aber… Ich…)

Penny: *streichelt seinen Glied* Sag es mir, Süßer. Ich will es hören.

Perry: *stöhnt* (Ja, ich will dich, Babe.)

Penny: *flüstert* Dann überwältige mich und vergewaltige mich. So wie in der wilden Natur. Wenn du es wagst. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrr

Perry: O_O Grrrrrrrrrrrr (Was? Ist das jetzt dein ernst?)

Penny: *geht vom ihm runter und entfernt sich* Entschuldige bitte. Du bist ein Agent und Agenten dürfen keinen Sex haben. Machst gut.

Perry: *schaut ihr hinterher und beobachtet, wie Penny mit ihren Hintern schwingt um ihn anzulocken* Grrrrrrrrr (Wo willst du hin? Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, Babe.) *rennt zu ihr, packt sie und zerrt sie ins Gebüsch* Grrrrrrrrrrr( Komm schon. Wir werden jetzt ein wenig Spaß haben.)

Penny: *ist geschockt und versucht sich zu befreien* Nein. Hör auf. Das war doch nur ein Scherz. Ich will nicht mit dir paaren.

Perry: drückt sie auf den Boden, fesselt sie und verklebt ihr Schnabel mit Tesafilm* Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr (Du redest viel zu viel, Babe. Es wird dir gefallen.) *steckt sein Glied in ihre Blume rein und bewegt sich mit hocher Geschwindigkeit*

Penny: *knurrt vor Schmerzen* Grrrrrrr…..

Perry: *stößt härter* Grrrrrrrrrrr (Willst du mehr, meine süße Diebin. Ich kann dich die ganze Nacht bestrafen. Du wirst das Stehlen schnell abgewöhnen.)

Penny: *beginnt an zu weinen* Grrrrrrrrrr…..

Perry: Grrrrrrrrrrr… (Nein, ich werde nicht aufhören. Noch nicht. Ich werde mit dir solange vögeln, bis du vergießt, was stehlen ist.) *geht tiefer in sie rein und bewegt sich immer schneller und härter* Grrrrrrrr… (Sag mir, Süße. Was bedeutet das Wort „stehlen"?)

Penny: *weint noch mehr* Grrrrrrrrrr…..

Perry: *stößt mit ganzer Kraft* Grrrrrrrrrrrr (Falsche Antwort, Babe. Ich werde nicht aufhören, bis du es mir gesagt hast. Sag es mir verdammt noch mal.) *stößt noch mal mit aller Kraft*

Penny: *stöhnt vor Schmerzen* Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….

Perry: Grrr… (Ich glaube du verstehst es nicht!) *stößt 5 Mal mit voller Kraft* Grrrrrrrrrr (Ich hab es dir gesagt, dass ich nicht aufhören werde. Sag es mir, Babe.) *stößt noch 20 Mal mit einer gewaltiger Kraft*

Penny: *knurrt vor Schmerzen* GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….

Perry: *stößt noch einmal und schmiegt sich an sie* Grrrrrrrrr (Das ist ein braves Mädchen. Du hast es endlich vergessen.) *befreit sie*

Penny: *beginnt an zu schluchzen* Wie konntest du nur. Du…. Du…

Perry: *packt sie und küsst sie leidenschaftlich*

Penny: *ist zu schwach sich zu wehren und küsst ihn zurück*

Perry: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr… (Ssssssh, süße! Lass uns noch mal von vorne beginnen. Aber dieses Mal mit Leidenschaft.)

Penny: *nickt und küsst ihn* Ich will dich. Nimm mich.

Perry: *steckt wieder sein Glied in ihre Blume und vögelt weiter mit ihr, bis sie erschöpft einschlafen*


	5. Chapter 5

Spät am Nachmittag wacht Perry auf. Perry bemerkt, dass Penny sich ganz dicht an ihn gekuschelt hat und friedlich im Schlaf stöhnt. Perry beginnt sie an zu verführen, an dem er sie am Hals anknabbert.

Perry: Grrrrrrr (Aufwachen, Süße.)

Penny: *wacht auf und küsst ihn zärtlich* Du machst mich so glücklich, Agent P. Sag mir bitte. Bin ich deine erste Affäre?

Perry: Grrrrrrrrrr (Du bist meine erste und meine einzige Affäre. Hast du Lust auf Runde 2.

Penny: *schmiegt sich an ihn* Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Mein Herrchen sucht mich bestimmt schon.

Perry: *geht runter von ihr und lässt sie gehen* Grrrrrrrrrrrrr (Ich werde heute Nacht wieder zu dir kommen, meine Julia.)

Penny: *kichert und küsst ihn* Ich werde auf dich warten mein Romeo. *geht ins Haus rein*

Perry: *schaut ihr hinterher und geht schließlich auch nach Hause*


	6. Chapter 6

Als die Nacht einbricht, schleicht sich Perry Heimlich aus dem Haus. Er rennt schnell über die Straße und schleicht sich leise in den Garten von Penny's Haus. Er stellt sich unter ihrem Fenster und schauspielert.

Perry: Der Narben lacht, wer Wunden nie gefühlt. –  
Doch still! was schimmert durch das Fenster dort?  
Es ist der Ost und Julia die Sonne.  
Julia läßt sich oben an einem Fenster sehn.  
Geh' auf, du holde Sonn'! Ertödte Lunen,  
Die neidisch ist, und bleich und krank vor Gram,  
Das du, ihr dienend, so viel schöner bist.  
O dien' ihr nicht, da sie voll Neides ist!  
Nur Thoren gehen in ihrer kranken, blassen  
Vestalentracht einher: wirf du sie ab! -  
Sie ist es, meine Göttin! meine Liebe!  
O wüßte sie, daß sie es ist! –  
Sie spricht, doch sagt sie nichts; was schadet das?  
Ihr Auge redt, ich will ihm Antwort geben. -  
Ich bin zu kühn, es redet nicht zu mir.  
Ein Paar der schönsten Stern' am ganzen Himmel  
Hat ein Geschäft, und bittet ihre Augen  
Zu funkeln droben, bis es wiederkehrt.  
Doch wie? wenn ihre Augen dort, die Sterne  
In Ihrem Antliz wären? Würde nicht  
Der Wangen Lichtglanz jene so beschämen,  
Wie Taglicht eine Lampe? Würd' ihr Aug'  
Aus Ätherhöhn sich nicht so hell ergießen,  
Daß Vögel sängen, froh den Tag zu grüßen?  
O wie sie auf die Hand die Wange lehnt!  
Wär ich der Handschuh dieser schönen Hand,  
Und küßte diese Wange!

Penny schaut aus dem Fenster und lächelt ihn liebevoll an.

Penny: Weh mir!

Perry: Horch,  
Sie spricht! O sprich noch Einmahl, holder Engel!  
Denn über meinem Haupt erscheinest du  
Der Nacht so glorreich, wie ein Flügelbote  
Des Himmels dem erstaunten, über sich  
Gekehrten Aug' der Menschensöhne, die  
Sich rücklings werfen, um ihm nachzuschauen,  
Wenn er dahin fährt über trägen Wolken,  
Und auf der Luft gewölbtem Busen schwebt.

Penny: O Romeo! Warum denn Romeo?  
Verläugne deinen Vater, deinen Nahmen!  
Willst du es nicht, schwör' dich zu meinem Liebsten,  
Und ich bin länger keine Capulet!

Perry: Horch' ich noch länger, oder soll ich reden?

Penny: Dein Nahm' ist nur mein Feind. Du bliebst du selbst,  
Und wärst du auch kein Montage. Was ist  
Denn Montage? Es ist nicht Hand, nicht Fuß,  
Nicht Arm, noch Antlitz, noch ein andrer Teil.  
Was ist ein Name? Was uns Rose heißt,  
Wie es auch hieße, würde lieblich duften.  
So Romeo, wenn er auch anders hieße,  
Es würde doch den köstlichen Gehalt  
Behaupten, welcher ohne Titel sein.  
O Romeo, leg deinen Nahmen ab,  
Und für den Nahmen, der dein Selbst nicht ist,  
Nimm meines ganz.

Perry: Indem er näher Herzutritt.  
Ich nehme dich beim Wort.  
Nenn Liebster mich, so bin ich neu getauft,  
Und will hinfort nicht Romeo mehr sein.

Penny: Wer bist du, der du von der Nacht beschirmt,  
Dich drängst in meines Herzens Rath?

Perry: Mit Nahmen  
Weiß ich dir nicht zu sagen, wer ich bin.  
Mein eigner Nahme, theure Heil'ge, wird,  
Weil er dein Feind ist, von mir selbst gehasst.  
Stünd' er geschrieben hier, zerriß ich ihn.

Penny: Ich kenne diesen Ton, obschon mein….

Eeeeeeeeh…

Jetzt habe ich den Text vergessen. Woher hast du diesen Schnickschnack gelernt?

Perry: Oh, liebste Penny. *wird ernst* Als Agent muss ich das können.

Penny: *kichert, lehnt sich verführerisch an den Fensterrahmen und schnattert in ihrer Muttersprache* Grrrrrr… Na komm zu mir mein Love Boy.

Perry: *das muss man ihm nicht zweimal sagen. Er klettert auf dem Baum und gelangt so in ihr Zimmer. Geht zu ihr, packt sie an den Schultern und knabbert an ihrem Hals* Du duftest heute so gut. So verführerisch. *packt sie dann grob und schaut sie ernst an* Jetzt hör auf mit deinem weiblichem Scharm. Was hast du angestellt? Hast du schon wieder etwas gestohlen?

Penny: *versucht sich aus seinem starken Griff zu befreien* Nein, ich habe nichts gemacht. Ich hab mich nur für dich vorbereitet. Du tust mir weh, Perry.

Perry: *drückt sie noch fester an sich* Und du tust mir weh, wenn du stillst. Glaubst du wirklich ich bin so blöd und durchschaue dich nicht? Ich bin ein erfahrener Agent, Penny. Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass nur ein wenig Parfüm dich vor mir retten kann?

Penny: Ok, ich habe nur eine Topaskette gestohlen. Ist doch nichts dabei.

Perry: *schaut sie finster an als ob sie völlig durchgeknallt wäre* Nichts dabei? Verstehst du denn nicht? Wenn du weiter stillst, dann kann ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Ein Agent kann nicht mit einer Diebin zusammen sein. Das ist gegen die Vorschriften. Ich würde sonst mein Job verlieren.

Penny: Und was war gestern Nacht? Du wusstest, dass ich gestohlen hatte. Trotzdem hast du mich genommen. Oder war das nur ein Zufall?

Perry: *knurrt zieht sie näher zu sich* Jetzt hör mal zu, süße! Was gestern passiert ist, war nur Sex. Ein Liebesakt. Du hast mir so den Kopf verdreht, sodass ich dich besitzen wollte. Und ich warne dich. Wehe du stillst noch ein einziges Mal.

Penny: Was wirst du denn machen, wenn ich es wieder tue? Mich verhaften?

Perry: *grinst* Glaub mir, süße. Mir wird schon was einfallen. Wenn ich dich auch als Straffe vergewaltigen muss. *verpasst ihr eine harte Ohrfeige, sodass sie auf den Boden fällt*

Penny: *beginnt an zu weinen* Wie konntest du nur? *umfasst ihre rote Wange*

Perry: Wie konntest du nur? Du besitzt die Dreistigkeit etwas zu stehlen und dann so zu tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Lass das eine Warnung sein, Penny. Sonst wirst du mich kennenlernen. Weißt du was ich mir überlegt habe? Dass du als Straffe ein Monat mir im Bett dienen wirst, wenn ich von der Arbeit zu dir komme. Du wirst meine kleine Sexsklavin sein. Ich glaube dann wirst du mit dem stehlen aufhören. Und ich glaube wir werden jetzt anfangen. *hebt sie in Brautstile hoch und wirft sie auf das federweiche Bett. Fesselt ihre Handgelenke und legt sich auf sie in Doggy stile*

Penny: *versucht sich durchzukämpfen* Hör auf. Das kannst du nicht tun. Bitte. Ich verspreche ich werde nie wieder stehlen, aber tu es mir nicht an.

Perry: *kichert nur* Hahahahahahahaha, du bist drauf reingefallen. Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass ich dir das antue? *entfesselt sie und schmiegt sich an sie* Ich wollte dir nur eine Lektion erteilen.

Penny: *schaut ihn verblüfft an* Oh, du Mistkerl. Du gemeiner Kerl. Wie kannst du mich so reinlegen? *schlägt mit den Fäusten an seine Brust*

Perry: *packt verspielt ihre Handgelenke und küsst sie leidenschaftlich* Penny! Ich will dich! *knabbert an ihrem Hals*

Penny: *stöhnt leise* Dann nimm mich doch, mein kleine perverser Agent. Foltere mich, bis ich komme.

Das muss man Perry nicht zweimal sagen. Er dringt in sie ein, bis sie den Höhenpunkt erreichen und zusammen einschlafen.


	7. Chapter 7

Am nächsten Tag unterhielt sich Perry mit Monogram, der für ihn eine sehr schlechte Neuigkeit hatte.

M: Ah, guten morgen, Agent P. Ich habe sehr gute Neuigkeiten für Sie. Die Juwelendiebin wurde gefasst. Sie ist jetzt im Tiergefängnis oder besser gesagt im Tierheim. Sind das nicht tolle Nachrichten? Das müssen wir feiern.

Perry: *ist geschockt und lächelt nur scheu, um nicht aufzufliegen, dass er eine Affäre mit Penny hatte* Grrrr….

M: Sehr schön. Ich erwarte Sie heute um 10 Uhr in ihrem Geheimquartier. Da steigt eine Party. JUUUUUUUHUUUUUUUU :D Sie haben für den Rest des Tages frei. Bis später, Agent P.

Perry: *schleicht sich leise zum seinem Jett und fliegt heimlich zum Tierheim. Dort angekommen schleicht er sich durch den Lüftungsschacht und gelangt dadurch zu den eingeschlossenen Tieren. Er braucht nicht lange um Penny zu finden, die weinend mit einem gesengten Kopf traurig auf den Boden schaut* Grrrrrrrr…

Penny: *erkennt sein schnattern und geht zu ihm bis zum Gitter* Perry? Ich wusste du würdest kommen. Bitte holt mich hier raus. Ich werde hier noch wahnsinnig.

Perry: *nimmt ihre Pfote* Darling, ich kann dich hier nicht rausholen.

Penny: *schaut ihr ihn an, als ob er sie geschlagen hätte* Was?

Perry: *schaut traurig auf den Boden* Ich werde sonst gefeuert. Versteh mich doch, Darling.

Penny: *weicht vom ihm ein Schritt zurück* Ich glaub es nicht, dass dein Job dir wichtiger ist als unsere Liebe.

Perry: *versucht sie zu beruhigen* Liebes, bitte versteh es nicht falsch. Ich…

?: Agent P? Ah, ich wusste doch, dass Sie es sind. *Agent K kommt zum Vorschein* Was für ein Glück, dass wir die Diebin endlich geschnappt haben. So leicht kommt sie hier nicht mehr raus. *schaut Penny finster an* Du hast vor drei Tagen über uns alle Agenten lustig gemacht. Jetzt sind wir die jenigen die lachen. Nicht war Agent P? Hahahahahahahahaha.

Perry: *gibt nur ein schlichtes lachen von sich* EEEE…ja…Hehehehehehehehehe…

Penny: *schaut Perry fassungslos an und faucht die beiden Agenten an* Schön für euch, dass könnt ihr Agenten doch am besten. Eine Frau wie ein Taschentuch zu benutzen und dann sie wegzuwerfen.

Agent K: Agent P? Wovon redet sie grade?

Agent P: *schaut auf den Boden* Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß nicht von was sie da redet!

Penny: Ach jetzt komm schon, Darling. Wenn du zu feige bist es ihm zu sagen, dann sag ich es ihm.

Agent K: *schaut ein wenig verwirrt* Mir was sagen?

Penny: *grinst* Das wir….

Perry: *unterbricht sie* Das wir Feinde sind.

Agent K: Ist doch nichts Neues. Das weiß ich auch so.

Penny: *grinst verführerisch* Wir sind aber noch mehr als nur Feinde.

Agent K: Was soll das heißen?

Perry: HÖR NICHT AUF SIE, AGENT K! Sie versucht uns nur in die Irre zu führen.

Penny: Soll ich dir unser Geheimnis verraten Kätzchen? Agent P und ich sind ein Liebespaar. Wir hatten einen fantastischen Sex. Der einzige Agent der sich den O.W.C.A. Gesetzen widerspricht.

Agent K: *schaut Perry geschockt an* Agent P ist das wahr?

Agent P: Nein, das stimmt nicht. Ich empfinde für sie nichts. Ich bin ein Agent und kann keine Diebin lieben.

Penny: *schaut Perry verführerisch an* Ach, wirklich? Und was war gestern Nacht? Du wolltest mich doch so sehr, so dass du wie ein wildes Tier auf mich gesprungen bist und mich bei nah vergewaltigt hast. Du hast mir deine ganze Leidenschaft gegeben. Du hast mit mir so lange gevögelt, bis wir den Höhenpunkt erreicht hatten. Ich weiß, dass du mich noch immer willst.

Agent K: *wird ganz rot* O/O OMG! Ist das wahr!

Perry: *schaut nur auf den Boden und sagt nichts*

Penny: Es ist wahr, Kätzchen. Du siehst doch, wie er schweigt. Ich habe genau ins schwarze getroffen. Ich bin sicher, dass er sich jetzt am liebsten auf mich stürzen würde und mich vergewaltigen würde.

Perry: *grinst wütend* Du kannst einfach nicht den Mund halten oder? Na schön dann werde ich dich vergewaltigen. *verpasst Agent K einen starken Tritt, so dass er in Ohnmacht fällt, nimmt die Schlüssel, macht das Gitter auf und geht auf Penny ganz gelassen und sexy zu* Komm schon her meine kleine. Ich habe eben meine Job wegen dir verloren. Dafür werde ich dir deine letzen Wörter wahr machen.

Penny: *weicht jeden Schritt zurück* Nein, komm nicht näher. Lass mich in Ruhe.

Perry: *lehnt sie gegen die kalte Betonmauer und dringt in sie ein. Doch anstatt ihr weh zu tun, bewegt er sich ganz sanft in ihr* Mein…. böses…. Mädchen. *stöhnt vor Lust* Du… bist so verführerisch, dass ich dir gar nicht weh tun kann. *maximiert seine Bewegungen und stößt härter*

Penny: *stöhnt* Oh, Perry. Jaaaaaa. Das tut so gut. Bestraf mich weiter, baby. Hör nicht auf.

Perry: *legt sie auf den Boden und stößt tief und voller Kraft in ihr* Sag mir, dass du mich willst. *beißt sie am Fell* Sag es, bevor ich dich wirklich vergewaltige.

Penny: Jaaaaa. Ich will dich, Perry. Ich glaube ich komme. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Perry: *stößt noch schneller und tiefer* Baby, du machst mich wahnsinnig.

?: Emm… Emmm.. Ich hoffe ich störe euch nicht, Agent P.

Perry: *hält für einen kurzen Moment inne und weiß, von wem das die Stimme ist. Dreht sich in die Richtung um und erblick Monogram, der ihn finster ansieht.


	8. Chapter 8

Monogram steht wütend vor Perry and Penny und knurrt.

M: Entschuldigen sie bitte Agent P. Was hat das zu bedeuten?

Perry: *seufzt* Grrrr….

M: Carl? Bring das Übersetzungssystem. Ich will wissen was Agent P zu sagen hat.

Carl: Wird erledigt Sir. *bring das System und gibt as Perry*

Perry: Wie sie eben erfahren haben, bin ich in eine Diebin verliebt. Ich weiß es ist ein Verbrechen gegen die O.W.C.A. Regeln. Aber wenn Sie Penny jetzt einsperren, dann werde ich nicht mehr für Sie arbeiten. Also überlegen Sie sich es noch mal, ob Sie den besten Agenten verlieren wollen.

M: *schreit Perry an* Wie konnten Sie es wagen mich so zu untergehen. Sie werden für uns arbeiten, Agent P. Aber die Diebin bleibt hier. Sie sind ein Agent. Sie haben keine Zeit für die Liebe. Oder wollen Sie etwa sagen, dass wir sie umsonst die ganzen Jahre trainiert haben?

Perry: Wie schon gesagt, ich werde nicht für Sie arbeiten wenn Sie Penny einsperren. Ich werde alles für Penny's Freiheit tun. *Er nimmt eine Rauchgranate, wirft sie auf den Boden, packt Penny und rennt mit ihr raus*

M: ALARM! Sperrt alle Ausgänge. Sofort! SOFORT!

Perry: *versuch einen Ausgang zu finden, doch sie sind alle gesperrt* Darling, du bist eine Diebin. Was würdest du bei solcher Situation tun?

Penny: *überlegt und entdeckt ein Teich, der für Enten und Gänse bestimmt ist* Naja, ich würde an den anderen Ufer schwimmen.

Perry: Darling, du bist ein Genie. *rennt mit Penny zum Teich, springt mit ihr ins Wasser, schwimmt an das andere Ufer und rennt mit ihr in den tiefen Wald*

M: *flucht* Verdammt. An alle Einheiten. Begeht euch auf die Suche nach zwei Schnabeltieren. Ich will sie lebend.

?: ROTGER! SIR!


	9. Chapter 9

Perry und Penny laufen so schnell sie können durch den Wald.

Penny: *ist schon sehr erschöpft und bleibt stehen* Perry. Ich kann nicht mehr. Ich brauche eine Pause.

Perry: Wir können nicht stehen bleiben, Darling. Alle Agenten suchen uns.

Penny: Aber wo sollen wir uns den verstecken? Ich bin müde und außerdem hungrig.

Perry: Moment. Ich trage immer einen kleinen Beutel mit etwas zum Essen mit. Ein paar Pfefferminzplätzchen. *sucht seinen Beutel* Moment wo ist r denn? Ich kann schwören, dass ich ihn immer dabei habe.

Penny: Oops, ich glaube die habe ich gegessen, während wir gerannt sind.

Perry: O_O *schaut sie schockiert und fassungslos an* Du hast alle Pfefferminzplätzchen aufgegessen? Ohne mich zu fragen?

Penny: Es tut mir Leid aber ich hatte solchen Hunger in letzter Zeit. Ich bin nur ständig am Essen. Und ich habe wieder Hunger.

Perry: *seufzt* Ach, Ok. Ich glaube ich kenne nur einen Ort wo wir sicher sind. Komm mit.

Penny: Gibt es dort auch was zu Essen?

Perry: DAS WEIß ICH DOCH NICHT! HÖR BITTE AUF VOM ESSEN ZU REDEN.

Penny: Also gibt es dort etwas zu Essen oder nicht?

Perry: *schreit wütend* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGG…

Penny: Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?

Perry: Halt jetzt bitte die Klappe und warte ab.

Penny: Ich hoffe dort gibt es etwas zu…

Perry: Wag es nicht zu sagen, sonst bestraffe ich dich. Aber leidenschaftlich.

Penny: Du denkst nur noch an das eine. Typisch Männer. Ich hoffe dieser Ort ist auch romantisch genug für uns.

Perry: Na ja, wenn wir aneinander gefesselt werden, dann ja.

Penny: Heeeee…? Warum gefesselt?

10 Minuten später….

DOOFENSCHMIRTZ IST UNSER MOTTO!

Penny: *rollt die Augen* Das ist doch nicht dein ernst oder?

Perry: Hier werden uns die Agenten nicht suchen. Überleg doch mal. Warum soll ein Agent sich bei seinem Erzfeind verstecken?

Perry und Penny gehen zu Doofenschmirtz rein.

D: Oh, Hallo, Perry das Schnabeltier. Was machst du denn hier? Du sollst doch erst Morgen kommen. Und wer ist den die hübsche bezaubernde Dame? HAT MEIN ERZFEIND ETWA EINE FREUNDIN? *tippt Perry mit den Ellenbogen an* Du kleiner Casanova.

Perry: *nimmt sein Übersetzungssystem und spricht* Hör zu Heinz. Ich bin kein Agent mehr. Ich bin gefeuert. Also werde ich deine Pläne nicht durchkreuzen. Aber erwarte nicht, dass es keine andere Agenten kommen werden.

D: Wow. Heißt das, wir sind keine Erzfeinde mehr? Juuuuuhuuuuuuuuuuu. *springt vor Freude in die Luft.

Penny: Perry? Können wir später feiern? Ich hab Hunger.

Perry: Ach ja, Heinz. Können wir hier bleiben? Wir sind doch jetzt so gut wie Freunde.

D: *denkt nach* Na also gut. Aber ich will Nachts keinen stöhnen hören, wenn ihr rumvögelt.

Perry: *grinst* Keine sorge. Wenn schon, dann wirst du uns nur vor Lust schreien hören.

Penny: *errötet* O/O

Perry: Heinz? Hast du vielleicht etwas zu Essen? Meine Liebste hat die ganzen Pfefferminzplätzchen aufgefuttert.

Penny: Wenn ich das Wort Pfefferminzplätzchen noch einmal höre, dann werde ich laut schreien.

Perry: *grinst, geht zu ihr, umarmt sie und flüstert ihr ins Ohr* Pfefferminzplätzchen. Pfefferminzplätzchen. Pfefferminzplätzchen. Pfefferminzplätzchen. Pfefferminzplätzchen.

Penny: *wird wütend* Grrrrr…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH….

Perry: Ich liebe wenn du schreist. Dann wackelst du immer mit deinem Schnabel. Gefällt dir meine Schnabel auch?

Penny: Warum soll ich ihn schön finden? Ich hab dein Schnabel nie schön gefunden.

Perry: Manche Frauen finden meinen Schnabel sympathisch.

Penny: Ach ja, und wer ist dass? Die Mutter von Dumbo?

Perry: Hahahahahahaha, sehr witzig, Darling.

D: Eeeeeh….. Verzeihung?

Perry und Penny: WAS?

D: Ich störe euch doch nicht oder? Ich glaube ich gehe lieber weiter erfinden.

Perry: Ich glaube es wäre wirklich besser. Wo war ich? Ach, ja. Darling, ich verlange von dir, dass du um 10 Uhr mit mir Sex hast. Sonst hole ich es mir mit Gewalt.

Penny: Wie bitte? Du befielst mir etwas? Nicht mit mir, Freundchen. Du bist der Jäger. Ich bin die Beute. Und die Beute rennt nicht zu dem Jäger hin und schreit „Erschieß mich! Erschieß mich!". Hier geht es um mein Leben, also lebe ich lieber.

Perry: *knurrt* Genug jetzt. Du hast genug gesagt. Falls du es noch nicht weißt. Es ist 10 Uhr. Und ich will dich, Darling. *hebt sie och und fragt Heinz* Hey, Heinz? Hast du ein Zimmer wo wir ungestört sind?

D: *rollt die Augen* Dritte Tür links.

Perry: Danke.

Penny: Lass los, du sexbesessenes Schnabeltier.

Perry: Ssssssssssh. Ganz ruhig meine kleine. Wir werden viel Spaß haben. *macht die Tür auf, geht ins Zimmer, schließt die Tür und …. Weiter wisst ihr selber*


End file.
